


Daggers and Shields

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: My very first attempt at any kind of action, I need to practice and this nonsense seemed as good a place as any to start :)





	Daggers and Shields

Josephine paced the war room, checking the little watch attached by a delicate chain to her doublet. 

“She is late again, Maker help me, if I find her in the closet rolling around with our esteemed Commander AGAIN, I will… I will do things!” the ambassador fumed. 

“How very unlike you, pray tell what kind of things? A sternly worded letter?” Leliana laughed “Your Worship, I politely implore you to desist from publicly dry humping our Commander, its not only undignified, but delays your indefinitely from important functions!” 

“Arg!” the ambassador bristled. 

“Relax Josie!” Leliana smiled at her friend’s frustration “I saw Cullen outside only moments ago, he was with his men. Even our unruly Inquisitor would be hard pressed to pry him away from his duties. She will turn up sooner rather than later” 

“Yes but…” Josephine’s reply was drowned out by a loud crash coming from the gardens adjacent to the War Room. 

“What in Andraste’s name?!” Leliana rushed to the open window which offered the view of the grounds ‘Oh…” 

Chaos reigned below. 

Two lines of Inquisition soldiers stood facing each other on the opposite sides of the garden, their weapons bared. 

Various inhabitants of Skyhold, who were unlucky enough to find themselves relaxing in the early evening sun, scattered in every direction turning back to watch beyond the line of troops. Mother Giselle stood stock still in shock one hand clamped to her open mouth. 

Varric was draped against a column holding his sides, tears streaming down his face from laughter, Cassandra watched on horrified. 

In between the lines of soldiers stood Iron Bull. This in itself this would have been only slightly strange, however the addition of Sera balancing precariously on his shoulders, bow drawn aiming somewhere just out of sight made the picture unfolding before Leliana and Josephine, positively wild. 

Things took a turn for the worst. 

Dorian swaggered towards the centre of the scene, pea-cocking his way to the Qunari and the Elf. 

“This evening, most revered guests of our little fortress, we will demonstrate the true might of the Inquisition!” he pronounced with the flourish of his staff. 

“Before you stands the One, The Only One-Qunari War Machine Ser Iron Bull and his lovely assistant Her Gracious Lady Sera, the Hurricane of Thedas” he continued releasing multi-coloured sparks into the air. 

Iron Bull attempted to bow at the mention of his name, but the movement unseated Sera who hit him in the forehead with her long bow for his trouble. 

“Ahem” Dorain coughed haughtily at the interruption “And its my pleasure to introduce our newest competitors” 

Dorian smashed his staff on the pavement stones releasing a glittering fog which spread in tendrils across the grounds. 

“Maker…” Josephine sighed, whilst Leliana giggled leaning further out of the window for a better view. 

“Her Highness, Worshipful Herald of Andraste, the Glorious and Shining Inquisitor Trevelyan and her guiding star, Skyhold’s most likely reason to be late because-you-were-staring-at-him-for-far-too-long Commander Cullen Rutherford!” Dorian called out. 

From the glittering mist, they emerged, Cullen led the Inquisitor forward by the hand, whilst she bowed right left and centre with exaggerated embellishment. Sera took it upon herself to boo the pair, eliciting a smirk from Cullen and a particularly decorative curtsy from the Inquisitor. 

“And without further ado ladies and gentleman, do enjoy, and stay out of the way, we are not liable for any loss of limb!” Dorain winked into the crowd, taking a low bow and sweeping the magic away with a brush of his staff. 

Cullen released the Inquisitor who drew her daggers and smiled at her Commander conspiratorially. Meanwhile Sera has clambered upwards, standing up full hight, feet firmly planted on Bull’s shoulders she towered even over some of the younger trees in the court yard, she drew her bow the string whining with tension. 

“Alright Your Gracious Lady Bits! You ready?” she yelled joyfully. 

“Always ready!” Trevelyan laughed back. 

And then all hell broke lose. 

Bull charged forward his axe swinging in perfect sweeping arks before him, Sera clung to his horns, by some miracle unleashing a hale of arrows in the process. 

On the other side, the Inquisitor danced erratic circles around Cullen who held his shield over them both protectively, deflecting the on coming shower of projectiles. 

The soldiers begun clashing their weapons together raising a cacophony of noise, drowning out even the gales that blew over the fortress. 

As the charging wall of flashing steel and flying arrows neared the Inquisitor and Commander, Trevelyan stopped weaving and yelled “NOW!” 

Cullen fell to one knee, his shield angled towards him, whilst the Inquisitor spun to face him, she nodded once in affirmation and leapt forward. 

Her feet connected with Cullen’s shield, at the same moment he sprung upwards thrusting his shield outwards, adding his strength to her momentum. 

The Inquisitor soared to incredible heights, she tumbled through the air twisting and spinning her daggers flashing gold against the waning sun. 

She landed with cat-like grace just behind Bull, without losing a moment she swept her daggers low along the ground. One bit into Bull’s greave, whilst the other hit home tripping him up, making him stumble. Sera screamed falling forward, arms flapping in the air. 

Cullen was ready, he threw his shield to the side, took a step back to correct for the trajectory, and caught Sera into his arms. 

Meanwhile Bull managed to slow his fall with sheer force of will, righting himself, if somewhat shakily. He was chuckling with a deep booming laugh. 

The soldiers roared with approval. Sera flailed cackling maniacally in Cullen’s arm, who struggled to hold onto the wriggling girl. 

The Inquisitor was smiling, observing the pandemonium with delight. 

Leliana was cheering, and Josephine smiled despite her earlier annoyances. 

“You are late!” Leliana cheered at the Commander and Inquisitor once the cacophony of noise died down and everyone was back on solid ground. 

“Just a second” Cullen waved at the Nightingale smiling. He twisted to Trevelyan, catching her off guard around the waist. Surprise registered on her face for a short second before he dipped her over his knee and kissed her deeply. 

The soldier erupted in hoots and cheers once more. 

“We are never going to get anything done will we?” Josephine smiled in disbelief.


End file.
